


Fact (or, Fiction) 事实（亦或，虚构）

by lmeden, melnakuru



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/lmeden, https://archiveofourown.org/users/melnakuru/pseuds/melnakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“他只会对您开口，sir。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fact (or, Fiction) 事实（亦或，虚构）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fact (or, Fiction)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/339819) by [lmeden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/lmeden). 



“他只会对您开口，sir。”  
  
Mycroft避开从单向镜另一边稳稳盯着自己的视线，扫了一眼门口的警卫，然后低头看回手中的手机。他翻阅着那些短信，没有真的在读，只是让那些图案在他思考的时候给眼神一个集中的地方。  
  
“好吧。”他锁上手机，把它放回口袋里，手掌紧紧按住身侧的雨伞把手，直到他能感到木头和金属开始承力过度。“明天我会和他谈谈的。”  
  
“很好，sir。”警卫答道，点了点头转身要离开。  
  
“等一下，”Mycroft说，盯着审讯室。他能感到小腹里一阵翻江倒海，他得让Anthea——不对，今天是Medea了——去一趟药房。“把他留在那里。让他不自在一晚上。”至少Mycroft还能做到这点。  
  
警卫的唇上掠过一丝令人无法辨识的情感，“很好，sir。”他转身，这次Mycroft放他离开了。  
  
在审讯室里，James Moriarty看着他咧嘴笑了。  
  
  
Mycroft无法不在门口的键盘锁上留下开锁的记录，但他可以关掉房间内的摄像头，所以当天晚上他进去之前确实这么做了。  
  
  
他把雨伞、外套和领带都留在了监控室里。手机放在了裤子口袋里，沉甸甸地靠在他大腿上伴着他按下键盘锁，听着它嗡嗡的声音，走进Moriarty等待的房间内。  
  
“终于啊终于，坏蛋大哥哥终于来了。”Moriarty的语调嘲弄着他。  
  
Mycroft让门在背后咔嗒一声关上。“我听说你只会对我开口，”他说。  
  
“ _对呀！_ ”Moriarty惊叫，眼睛滑稽地瞪大，“你是怎么知道的？啊等等，对了，我想起来了，”他压低声音，嘴唇扯出凶巴巴的笑容咆哮，“ _这里所有人都是你的手下_ 。”  
  
“你想对我说什么， _Jim_ ？你可没有胡闹的资本。”Mycroft也完全可以很恶毒，他自豪地觉得。他的眼神意味深长地打量着Moriarty消瘦的身体，他只穿了汗衫和内裤，身上盖满了冷却下来的汗，脚下有一滩水，那是早些时候某项拷问的残留。  
  
“哦，我觉得我可有呢。”Moriarty愉快地说。  
  
Mycroft扬起眉毛，走到房间另一边，一边走一边扫视着镜面的墙壁（它并不透明，毫无瑕疵，Moriarty先前不应该有理由那么确信地隔着镜子盯住他）。Moriarty在Mycroft走进时微笑着从椅子里站起来，他走动的时候脚下溅出了水花。  
  
Mycroft盯着他，很清楚自己平静视线中的力量。Moriarty眨了眨眼，他的微笑褪色了。  
  
“我想知道Sherlock的一切。”他说，声音有种奇特的脆弱感。  
  
然后Mycroft说，“我的弟弟，”有些怀疑（但完全没有惊讶）Moriarty是真的把他当成白痴在玩弄，真的希望能得到什么实在的信息。他吞下自己的骄傲，做好被他纠缠的准备，但Moriarty的五官扭曲，嘴巴张开了。他的嘴唇红得鲜艳欲滴。  
  
“哦，我很抱歉。”他说，听起来是真的在痛悔。Mycroft刚眨了一下眼睛他就继续说了下去，“你嫉妒了，我应该知道的。你以为我是因为你才想和你谈谈的，不是因为Sherlock，哦。”  
  
Mycroft因为Moriarty那既真诚又荒唐的后悔惊愕到在他抬起手，修长的手指按在Mycroft脸上时都没阻止他。他猛然躲开，Moriarty皱起了眉头。  
  
“你一定要让我好好补偿你！”他高声说。Mycroft的心脏咚咚跳着；这是个错误；太晚了，他没有和Moriarty打交道的精力。他应该等到第二天早上的。Moriarty走近他，而Mycroft出于好战心理拒绝后退。他抿紧嘴唇思考起来，企图解出Moriarty的游戏（虽然他从来就没遵守过游戏规则）。  
  
但Moriarty显然不相信沉默或者思考时间的概念，因为他的表情变得非常静止然后又说，“Mycroft，你在听我说话吗？”然后他伸出手另一只手，按在了Mycroft腰带上。  
  
Mycroft猛然一抽，但Moriarty已经太近了，已经太迟了。他的手指缠在Mycroft耳郭上，热乎乎的呼吸喷在Mycroft脸颊上，另一只手的手指缠上Mycroft金属的腰带扣，技巧熟练地解开它。Moriarty在Mycroft企图扭开的时候以自己的脸贴上他的，把他固定在原地。  
  
他的皮肤很热，几乎在发烫，这让Mycroft打了个冷颤。Moriarty的手滑了下去，伸到一层层衣服里面，让Mycroft颤抖了起来。他抬起手来死死握住了Moriarty的手臂。  
  
Moriarty靠在他脸边咯咯笑了，笑声低沉愉快，然后Mycroft狠狠一推，让他溅起一大片水花倒回椅子里。他在椅子里扭动，双眼圆睁，闪闪发亮，在Mycroft挺了挺肩膀走上前来时Moriarty向他靠过去，嘴唇热切地分开。  
  
“我在听，”Mycroft低吼，“但你什么都没说。”  
  
“你也没有。”Moriarty大笑。双手伸出抓住Mycroft胯部，把他向前扯了过来。  
  
  
  
房间里并没有桌子，所以他们用了椅背。Moriarty俯在椅背上，手指紧抓着光滑的金属扶手，Mycroft两根手指在他臀间皱褶里面屈伸着，让他拱起腰部喘息。目前为止Mycroft还没能让他发出重重的呼气声以外的声音。没有呻吟、啜泣、或是叹息。他发现对这些的期待相当… 诱人。  
  
Mycroft的腰带松松地挂在带扣里，裤子堆在腰间，纽扣解开露出了内裤，坚挺撑在布料里面。Moriarty向后顶去，把Mycroft的手指深深吞下，然后猛然扭动起来。Mycroft踏近一步，一只手放在Moriarty背上把他按了下去。  
  
Mycroft看着他侧脸的轮廓，他涨红的脸颊和鼻尖，粉色的耳朵，看着他的双唇分开，有一瞬间空虚地张着，然后一串话迅速流出。  
  
“告诉我你弟弟的事情。”他说，用一种Mycroft从没听他用过的声音。  
  
“Sherlock，”Mycroft沉思，因为自己还算不错的自控力而感到骄傲。他想起了自己弟弟柔软的头发，卷在他耳尖和脸侧，他被摸头的时候总是会咆哮的样子，虽然现在他们都已经长大多年了。  
  
他的手指“噗”的一声从Moriarty屁股里抽出。他扯着自己的裤子，努力地把它扯下去露出阴茎。在他抓住Moriarty并瞄准的时候他看到Moriarty在椅子上的手握得更紧了。他没有用润滑油，也不想时候解释血迹是怎么来的，所以他很缓慢、很小心地推入了James Moriarty体内。  
  
后者嘶声说了句什么听起来像是yes的东西然后扭动了起来，让Mycroft的阴茎插得比他预期还深，Mycroft重重呼出一口气，抓住椅背扶稳自己，让自己先停下来。Moriarty是个能令人烦躁发狂的人，而且他感觉 _棒极了_ 。  
  
Mycroft手指握住他髋骨。“他是个傻瓜。”他气息顺畅地说，因为他从不会忘记一段对话的。  
  
看起来Moriarty也不会，“哦。”他叹气。弯下腰更用力地向后挺动，就像那样，而且他真紧。  
  
“他不知道怎么，”然后Mycroft不得不暂停下来喘口气，“把事实和虚构区分开。”  
  
“Oh yes，”Moriarty呻吟，这声音让Mycroft得到的快感比他想象中的还多太多了。  
  
他的气息屏住了，紧紧抓住Moriarty，胯部猛力向前挺去直捅至根。  
  
椅子在Mycroft操着Moriarty时在他们身下摇动着，Moriarty一直处于要失去平衡的边缘，而Mycroft撞进他体内，手指在他胯间捏出黯淡的瘀青，更深然后更深。Moriarty在他阴茎上扭着，不停移动喘息就好象他永远也不会够，眼睛在镜子里闪出阴暗的光芒。  
  
他们的视线交集时Moriarty舔着自己的嘴唇轻轻笑了，Mycroft闭上眼睛颤抖着射了，咬紧了自己的下唇。他感到Moriarty用力收缩然后静了下来，很长一段时间之后他从他身上滑了出来，Mycroft的眼睛依然闭着。有那么片刻他享受着黑暗，感到一只手再次落在他脸颊上，滑向他后脑把他扯下来。  
  
Moriarty的吻很野蛮，尽是牙齿和舌头，动作一直不停，虽然Mycroft眼睛没有睁开过，他也完全无法把Jim想成是任何其他人。  
  
  
  
Mycroft懒得清理自己——事后他会把那些录像带抹掉的。他一只手捋过头发，把衬衫塞回裤子里。Moriarty从地上捡起湿淋淋的内裤，厌恶地把它挂在一根手指上。然后Mycroft伸手推开了房间的门。  
  
他回头看到Moriarty张大了嘴，大概是真的吃惊了，“你没锁门——”他呻吟，然后门咔嗒一声关上了，Mycroft输入了将其锁上的密码。  
  
  
  
他回到监控室里拿回外套和领带和雨伞，一边整理自己一边看着Moriarty背对镜子站着，手背在背后，看上去沉着快乐得就好象有人刚给了他全城的钥匙一样。Mycroft皱起了眉头。  
  
然后他口袋里的手机响了，所以他抽出手机，将雨伞的手柄挂在胳膊上，然后走了出去。  
  
Moriarty坐回椅子里，黏糊糊的手从眼前拨开头发，手指按在唇上，笑了。


End file.
